


Quiet love song on the radio by cranialaccessory [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Quiet love song on the radio by cranialaccessory read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Peggy/Angie drabble from tumblr. tags: smut, fluff, drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet love song on the radio by cranialaccessory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet love song on the radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196139) by [cranialaccessory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranialaccessory/pseuds/cranialaccessory). 



**Title** : Quiet love song on the radio  
**Author** : cranialaccessory  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Agent Carter  
**Character** : Peggy/Angie  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Peggy/Angie drabble from tumblr. tags: smut, fluff, drabble  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3196139)  
**Length** 0:03:33  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Quiet%20love%20song%20on%20the%20radio%20by%20cranialaccessory.mp3)


End file.
